Thundercats a new beginning
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosia were now lord and lady of Thundercats. They were very happy. New Thundera was now at peace. Soon Lion-o and Liosia will hear the patter of little feet.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia were now lord and lady of Thundercats. They were very happy. Thundera had reformed and everyone was focusing on gathering the treasure of Thundera. They knew they had to find it. Soon they would colonization new Thundera to rebuild their home.

Once there New cats lair was complete in no time. They began to help refugees. This was an interesting place. That soon was at peace.

Lion-o pulled Liosia close and smiled. Liosia smiled at him and kissed his face. They were so at peace with each other.

A few weeks later Liosia woke up and felt sick. "Darling are you alright?" He asked

"I think so I feel a little queasy," Liosia said.

Lion-o felt her forehead. "No fever," Lion-o said. "I think you should see Pumyra," he said.

Pumyra came in a bit later she was visiting and was making sure everyone was alright. "You seem healthy, but I think you're pregnant," she said.

"I'm pregnant?" Liosia asked.

"Yes you are, you have the symptoms and I gave check ups to pregnant women so I know the signs." Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful I am so happy, I hope Lion-o will be." Liosia said.

"I know he will." Pumyra said.

Liosia hoped Lion-o would be happy. He came into the room. "Hey Liosia how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Liosia said.

"Are you sure?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Liosia said. "I have some great news!" she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"You mean we are going to?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Lion-o picked up Liosia and began laughing while spinning around. "We will be parents!" Lion-o said.

"I know," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats heard the good news. "All of New Thundera must know," Snarfer said.

"Yes this is important the Thundercats will have an heir." Panthro said.

"Yes tell the people there will be a new prince!" Lion-o said.

"or Princess," Liosia said.

"Yes this very specail indeed." Cheetara said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was now a doting expectant father. "Liosia don't do that let someone else do it." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm fine don't worry." Liosia said.

"But someone in your condition, shouldn't be working like a pack mule." Lion-o said.

"Sweetie the baby won't be here for another seven months so relax. I'm fine," she said.

"Sorry I am just new to this whole father thing," Lion-o said.

"Sweetie I'm new at this being a mom thing too." Liosia said kissing his face.

Liosia still got morning sick and Lion-o would hold her hair back. It comforted her to have him there. "I don't like morning sickness." Liosia said. Then started the throw up again.

"I know you don't. But I am here for you don't worry, I will do anything to help." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," she said.

About three months later Liosia was now five months pregnant. She was now wearing a maternity dress. She was starting to help get things ready for the baby. "Okay, the nursery is almost finished." Lion-o said.

"Yes once the baby arrives we will know what color to paint the walls." Tygra said. He came to help out with making the nursery.

"Yes I think it's a girl," Bengali said.

"Well I think it's a boy," Panthro said.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy." Lion-o said.

Pumyra was giving Liosia a medical exam. "You look great Liosia." Pumyra said.

"Thanks the baby has been kicking a lot it is strong and healthy." Liosia said.

"Yes and I know you will have a healthy baby." Pumyra said.

"I sure hope so," Liosia said.

Liosia soon began to experience other symptoms of pregnancy. Backaches, swollen ankles, mood swings, and cravings. Lion-o tended to get the brunt of her mood swings. He knew she was going to be like that for awhile so he learned to live with it. He also got her cravings. At times he felt like she was being totally unreasonable. Liosia could see that Lion-o was a little irritated. "Lion-o I'm sorry it's just I don't try to be so demanding, I'm sorry for making you so angry." Liosia said starting to cry.

"Hey I'm not angry just a little frustrated." Lion-o told her. "But I know you get frustrated about this too, so let's put this behind us." he said.

"Okay, I love you," she said.

"I love you too." Lion-o said.

Soon Liosia was nine months pregnant. She was feeling very expectant. She knew her baby would soon be here. Lion-o and the other Thundercats now had everything ready for the baby. Pumyra was giving Liosia a medical exam. "You got a very healthy kid there." Pumyra said. "Soon the cub will be here." she said.

"I know," Liosia said.

Both Lion-o and Liosia couldn't wait for their baby to be born. They have never been more excited.


End file.
